Mayans Mob/Chronology
November 2012: Monkulus, Zelda, Turkey, Scrooge, Santa, Scratte, Cinnamon, Cheddar, Captain Danger Awesome, Ole, Lasse, Inga, Mungallchops, Candy Flip, Yabou and Leaf splint from the Aztecs. Cecil joined the group but soon left. Che Che, Tabie and Bosse joined the group, Tabie and Captain Danger Awesome left the group and rejoined the Aztecs, then rejoined the Mayans. Tabie died of TB. Monkulus was pregnant but aborted. Che Che, Tabie, Lasse and Bosse went roving. Kathleen appeared. Two encounter with Nequoia. Unknown dominant pair. December 2012: '''Turkey and Yabou became the dominant pair. Zelda, Santa and Cinnamon were pregnant. Chadder, Jam, Captain Danger Awesome, Lasse and Bosse went roving. Kathleen, Tim Tam, Lord Stanley, Todger and Miller visisted. One encounter with Sequoia and two with Pandora. Jam was absent. '''Janaury 2013: '''Leaf died. Chedder gave birth but lost her litter. Zelda aborted. Santa and Cinnamon gave birth but lost their litters. Zelda was evicted. Lasse and Bosse went roving. Zelda was encountered. Cecil, Priscilla and an unknown visted. Two encounters with Nequoia and one with Pandora and Van Helsing. Zelda and Che Che were absent. '''February 2013: '''Turkey gave birth to VMYP001, VMYP002 and VMYP003. Scrooge was prgenant. Che Che was Last Seen. Kathleen joined the group but was evicted along with Cinnamon. Mungallchops, Yabou, Lasse and Bosse went roving. Lord Stanley and Todger visited. One encounter with Sequoia. Bosse was absent. '''March 2013: Scoorge was pregnant but aborted. Scratte was pregnant. Cheddar was evicted. Yabou and Cheddar died of TB. VMYP001, VMYP002 and VMYP003 were predated. Bosse was Last Seen. Group split: Turkey, Scratte, Mungallchops, Ole and Santa were absent at the end of the month. April 2013: Turkey, Scratte, Ole, Mungallchops and Santa were Last Seen. Scrooge became the dominant female. Candy Flip became the dominant male. One encounter with Sequoia. May 2013: Kathleen and Cinnamon were evicted. Captain Danger Awesome and Lasse went roving. Hazwell, Romburg, Priscilla and Fatty Mc Fatty visited. One encounter with Sequoia, Pandora and Van Helsing. June 2013: ''' Scrooge was pregnant. '''July 2013: Kathleen died. Candy Flip was Last Seen. Scrooge was pregnant but aborted. Monkulus was pregnant. Mumbulu, Kiboko, See No Evil and Gizmo joined the group. Mumbulu, Captain Danger Awesome, Lasse, Kiboko, See No Evil and Gizmo went roving. Mumbulu became dominant male. August 2013: Scrooge and Monkulus were pregnant, but Monkulus aborted. September 2013: '''Scrooge aborted. Cinnamon was pregnant. Monkulus, Zelda and Inga were evicted. Kiboko, See No Evil, Captain Danger Awesome and Lasse went roving. Two encounters with Freakin Awesome. '''October 2013: Scrooge, Cinnamon, Inga and Zelda were pregnant. Inga gave birth to Catalonia and VMYP005. Scrooge and Cinnamon aborted. Zelda gave birth but lost her litter. Captain Danger Awesome, Lasse, Kiboko, See No Evil and Gizmo went roving. Zelda was evicted and appeared once. Encountered Crusty, Kokopelli, Harrison, Hazwell, Priscilla, George Michael, Hercule and an unknown individual. Zelda was absent. November 2013: '''Scrooge and Zelda died. Captain Danger Awesome, Lasse, Kiboko, See No Evil and Gizmo went roving. Cinnamon and Monkulus were evicted. Monkulus became the dominant female. Encountered Crusty, VPAM012, Hazwell, Priscilla, Hercule and unknown individuals. Kiboko and Gizmo appeared once. One encounter with Pandora. Captain Danger Awesome and Lasse were absent. '''December 2013: '''Cinnamon overthrew Monkulus and became dominant female. Unknown dominant male. Inga was pregnant. Monkulus and Lasse were Last Seen. Cinnamon, Monkulus and Inga were evicted. Kiboko, See No Evil and Gizmo went roving. Priscilla, Lankey Dave and VPAM012 visited. Kiboko appeared once. One encounter with Pandora. Captain Danger Awesome was absent. '''January 2014: Gizmo became the new dominant male. Inga aborted. Cinnamon aborted but got pregnant again. Captain Danger Awesome joined Alcatraz. Mumbulu and See No Evil went roving. Inga was evicted. Encountered one unknown individual. February 2014: '''Cinnamon was pregnant. Mumbulu went roving. '''March 2014: '''Cinnamon gave birth to VMYP006, VMYP007, VMYP008, VMYP009, VMYP010 and VMYP011. Catalonia died. Mumbulu went roving. '''April 2014: Inga and See No Evil died. Mumbulu went roving twice. VMYP006 and VMYP011 were absent. May 2014: Cinnamon died. VMYF005 became the dominant female. VMYP011 and VMYP006 were assumed predated. Mumbulu and Kiboko went roving. Mumbulu was absent. Unknown dominant male. June 2014: '''Mumbulu was Last Seen. Unknown dominant male. '''July 2014: A wild male became the dominant male. VMYF005 was pregnant. Kiboko went roving and was absent. Shlameasal visted. August 2014: '''VMYF005 gave birth to VMYP013, VMYP014 and VMYP015. Gizmo died. VMYF010 and VMYF012 were evicted.VMYF010 and VMYF012 were absent. One encounter with Baobab. VMYF010 was Last Seen. '''September 2014: VMYP013, VMYP014 and VMYP015 were absent. October 2014: VMYP013, VMYP014 and VMYP015 were assumed predated and Last Seen. Most habituated male went roving and was absent. November 2014: '''Unknown rovings. No other events. '''December 2014: Attenborough died of TB. VMYM016 went roving. Mayans was lost.